


Leads Me To You

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nobility, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Sylvain is a young noble who's brother just welcomed their firstborn, a male heir. And, as custom in the Kingdom of Faerghus, Sylvain must marry a man to prevent disputes for the family's inheritance. Unwilling to marry a complete stranger, he runs away, coming across a mysterious young man in a similar situation. The two decide to make a break for freedom together, but they'll find a few obstacles along the way, as well as some new and blossoming emotions....
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Anywhere but Here

"And so that is how the Leichester Alliance was formed, by a combination of major nobles rather than a single ruler. These nobles meet twice a year to settle disputes, make trade agreements, add addendum to the Treaty, which holds the basis of law... Mr. Sylvain, are you listening to me?" Tomas swung his ruler on the table in front of him, causing Sylvain jolted up from his nap. "Mr. Sylvain, would you kindly _not_ fall asleep during your international politics lesson? This is fundamentally important to the kingdom."

"Sorry, Tomas, but this is all just so boring. It's not like I'm going to be running the kingdom myself one day." Sylvain whined. "I'm just the second son of a minor noble."

"Yes, but still cousin to the king, and a member of his royal counsel." Tomas bickered. "And as such you need to be well informed of the state of international relations." 

Sylvain sighed. "It's not like I asked to be put on the counsel, Dimitri just decided that on his own."

"That's _His Majesty_ to you." Tomas scolded. "And he is the one who specifically requested you receive a prince's education. The least you can do is be awake for it." 

"Yes, sir..." Sylvain groaned in defeat, running his quill across his parchment. International studies? It's not like Sylvain had ever been beyond the forests just outside the capital city. What was the point of learning about all these far-off nations if he never got the chance to see them? No matter how powerful or incredible the outside world seemed, they'd exist as little more than fairy stories to him like this.

"Now where was I... Ah, yes! The treaty..." Tomas began again, Sylvain already drifting back off to sleep. "The treaty was created 113 years ago between the noble houses of Riegan, Fraldarius, and Leich-"

Ingrid knocked on the open door, leaning inside. "Excuse me, Mr. Tomas."

"Oh, what is it now?" Tomas barked in frustration. 

"Um, sorry, but his Majesty is requesting an audience with Sylvain. Seems to be urgent." Ingrid explained.

Tomas sighed. "Very well, we'll end the lesson here for today." Sylvain perked up, darting over to join Ingrid. "And Mr. Sylvain, please get plenty of rest this evening so you don't feel so inclined to sleep during my lecture."

"Yes sir." Sylvain chimed, hurrying Ingrid out into the hall. "See you tomorrow, teach!" The two paced quickly down the hall towards the throne room. Sylvain letting out a sigh of relief. "You saved me again, Ingrid." 

"Thank Dimitri, not me." Ingrid pointed out.

"Wait, he actually summoned me?" Sylvain asked, surprised.

"Yes, he actually summoned you. I wasn't just trying to help you cut class, you know." Ingrid retorted. "You need to be more studious anyway, Dimitri went out of his way to get you a full education so you'd have a place in court, even though you're the second son."

"I don't want to hear that from you too." Sylvain whined, as they turned and continued up the castle steps. "I didn't ask for a position in court." 

"And what exactly were you planning on doing without it?" Ingrid questioned. "It's not like you can live off your family's money forever, especially once your brother inherits."

"I'd figure something out." Sylvain dismissed, casting a glance out the nearby window as the walked. "I want to see the world. Maybe marry a beautiful, rich, noblewoman and be a trophy husband." 

"I feel sorry for the woman who marries you." Ingrid replied bluntly. "Besides, Dimitri might have a marriage arranged for you. Especially if your brother's firstborn is a boy..."

"Don't remind me." Sylvain interjected. "And it'll be fine. I went to the soothsayer, she promised his first born would be a girl. 100% guaranteed." 

"I think you put a little too much faith in fortune tellers." Ingrid warned as they approached the doors to the throne room. "Nothing is ever guaranteed."

"Well, not with that attitude." Sylvain teased, stopping to straighten his clothes before gesturing to the guards to open the door. He braced himself for the fanfare as the doors were swung open with gusto.

"Presenting Lord Sylvain Jose Gautier, and Lady Ingrid Brandl Galatea!" The courier announced loudly and they entered the room.

"Do they have to say our full names every single time? I'm pretty sure Dimitri would recognize his childhood friends when he sees them." Sylvain whispered.

"Hush! It's customary to do so for the king. And remember to call him _Your Majesty_ here, please." Ingrid instructed harshly.

"You're really taking a page out of Tomas' book today, aren't you?" Sylvain complained as they knelt in front of the throne.

Dimitri smiled down on them before standing up to address the court. "How good to see you, Sylvain. I hope I didn't disturb your lessons." 

"No, your Majesty, we were just finishing up for the day." Sylvain lied with a smile. 

"Please, stand up." Dimitri gestured at them as Sylvain and Ingrid rose to their feet. "I've just received news from your brother, Miklan. Seems like his child was born, both his wife and child are safe and healthy."

 _'Of course you hear about it first, not me.'_ Sylvain thought, keeping his smile on. "That's wonderful news."

"And I'm pleased to inform you that you are now the uncle to a young nephew." Dimitri continued.

"Ne-nephew? Not niece?" Sylvain felt his stomach drop. 

"Yes, a nephew." Dimitri elaborated. "Miklan's firstborn is a healthy baby boy." 

"Oh... that's.... wonderful...." Sylvain struggled to remain calm.

"We have sent them the warmest regards for the new heir." Dimitri took a step closer to Sylvain. "Now, comes the matter of keeping the family peace in claims to the inheritance." 

_'Please don't say it...'_ Sylvain begged in his head.

"As tradition calls for, if the eldest son's firstborn is a boy, the younger sons must be wed to men to avoid future counterclaims to the family title." Dimitri explained, Sylvain feeling the blood drain from his face. "And as fate would have it, there is a young noble son from the Fraldarius family in a similar situation, and the nobles have all given their blessing to arrange a marriage between the two of you."

"You... you already picked someone out?" Sylvain stammered. "When was this decided?"

"We've been arranging this ever since Miklan's wife announced her pregnancy." Dimitri answered bluntly. "We wanted it to be a quick ceremony if she gave birth to a boy. The Fraldarius family has already been informed, your fiancee will be arriving in the next few days." 

Sylvain felt his blood begin to boil. Was it not enough that he had to be kept on the castle ground like a caged bird, now he had to marry a complete stranger, and a man at that? "Do I not even get the chance to object?" He muttered, fighting back his anger.

Dimitri approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is for the best. This marriage will be a powerful treaty between us and the Leichester Alliance."

"So I'm just a pawn, then?" Sylvain growled. "I don't get any say in this at all?" 

Dimitri pulled him in close. "Sylvain, trust me on this. This is the best way to keep the peace, not only within your family, but with our countries. This is a lot bigger than you alone."

Sylvain felt the strength leave his body. There was no way he was getting out of this. "Fine. I'll do it your way." He yielded.

"Fantastic." Dimitri offered him a comforting smile. "And I hear your betrothed is a rather beautiful young man."

Sylvain smiled back weakly. "Just give me some time to process all this. Permission to head back to my quarters for the night?" 

"Granted." Dimitri gave him a reassuring pat on the back as he sent him off, Ingrid following closely behind. Sylvain's feet felt like lead as he slowly made his way towards his apartments. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Ingrid asked timidly.

"Yeah," Sylvain forced a chuckle. "Maybe this is karma for all the womanizing I've done." 

Ingrid wasn't buying it. "You don't need to pretend to be tough with me."

"I'm not, I'm just... trying to make the most of it." Sylvain defended. "Not much I can do about it now."

"I'm just shocked it's going to be so soon." Ingrid confessed. "Do you even know anything about the guy you're marrying?"

"Not a thing." Sylvain shrugged. 

"You're taking this a lot better than I would." Ingrid acknowledged. "If it were me, I'd run for the hills before I marry a total stranger." 

"I couldn't do that to Dimitri. This is important to him." Sylvain conceded.

"But... you're important too." Ingrid pointed out quietly, as they approached Sylvain's room. "I just don't want you to feel like you're completely powerless in your own life." 

Sylvain ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Ingrid. That means a lot." 

Ingrid looked at him sadly as Sylvain entered his apartment, smiling back at her as he shut the door. Finally alone, Sylvain's legs crumpled beneath him as he fell to the floor in defeat. What's done is done. His future was sealed shut, with no hope of escape. All he could do was pretend to be okay with it. As long as he remained here, his life was a book written by someone else.

_"I just don't want you to feel like you're completely powerless in your own life."_

Except he was completely powerless. His daily life, his marriage, his career, were all chosen for him by other people. If only he could escape from this life he had no control over. 

_"I'd run for the hills before I marry a total stranger."_

The idea stuck in his thoughts. How wonderful it would be to break free of all this, strike out completely on his own path, leaving everything else behind? No more expectations, traditions, all his decisions would be his again. What a beautiful dream that would be. His eyes settled on his hunting pack, large enough to carry a few days worth of supplies. A plan started to form in his head. He'd have to leave everything he's ever known behind, but it was his only shot for freedom. Sylvain took a deep breath, pushing his courage to the sticking place. He wanted to choose freedom. 

Sylvain checked his pack for the dozenth time. Food, medicine, clothes, a knife, some money, he had all the basics covered. He snuffed his candle, sliding the pack on his bag and attaching his sword to his belt. He peeked out the door. No guard in sight. Sylvain cautiously rushed down the hall, taking his time on the corners to make sure there were no night-watchmen there to spot it. But he had waited until well after midnight, and the guards were all asleep in their barracks. Sylvain made his way down into the kitchens. The servant doors were a straight shot to the stables, and the stables were next to the gate to the main road. He was almost out. He grinned at his own new-found stealth skills as he grabbed an extra roll from the kitchen and made his way out the door. 

The moonlight illuminated the courtyard space between the kitchen and the stables, but Sylvain could see the door by the gates from here. He ran to it in a blind sprint, the door latch refusing to turn. Sylvain fumbled over it a few times before coming to the realization that it was locked. He groaned in frustration. Of course it was locked. He had made it this far only to be thwarted by a locked door. He kept fidgeting with the handle, desperately hoping for a miracle. 

"This might be useful." The voice rang out from beside him. Sylvain jolted back in shock, Tomas staring at him blankly, holding out the set of keys.

"Tomas, what are you doing?" Sylvain asked in a hushed tone.

"I had a sneaking suspicion you'd try something like this after today's... announcement." Tomas explained, reaching over to unlock the door. 

"And you're.... helping me run away?" Sylvain's voice trailed off. "Why?"

"Because you were always a lousy pupil." Tomas answered bluntly. "You'd be better off learning from the real world than from any of the lessons I could give you." 

"I'm sure there was a nicer way to put that..." Sylvain whined.

"Here, you'll need this." Tomas handed him a map. "If you don't want to get caught and brought back, head south towards Garreg Mach and cross over to the Adrestrian Empire. Stick to the woods as much as you can, they'll be searching the villages for you once they find you missing." He instructed.

Sylvain took it and placed it in his satchel. "Thank you, Tomas. Sorry for sleeping in your class all the time." Sylvain gave one last smile and salute before rushing out the now-open door. Tomas waved to him as Sylvain vanished into the woods. A sinister smile spread across his face as he turned to the stables, gesturing for a man in black to come out into the light.

"I don't understand why you didn't just kill him now." The man pointed out.

"Because the timing isn't right. It's important that the king believes Leichester is behind his disappearance, and his death. I will take care of placing the evidence here, I want you to follow him until he gets close enough to the border to frame Leichester." Tomas ordered, handing the man a small sack of gold coins. "But no matter what, make sure that boy never comes back here alive." 


	2. Crossed Paths

Sylvain trudged through the forest, holding up the map for guidance. Well... as much guidance as he could while being completely and totally lost. The roads were easy to navigate, but traveling through the woods meant being completely lost in the giant, unmarked section of the map. Why did Tomas even bother giving him the map if he wasn't even going to use the roads? Sylvain grunted in exasperation, shoving the useless map back into his pack. Three days of aimless walking were starting to get to him.

And to make matters worse, his stomach growled loudly, demanding food. He peeked into his satchel. He'd almost eaten his entire stash of bread, and what was left was now hard and stale. He needed some kind of meat. There was just one problem. He didn't know how to hunt. And with only a sword and a knife to defend himself, and with the sun already starting to go down, it didn't look like now was an opportune time to try it out. Sylvain's stomach rumbled again. He was going to have to think of something, preferably soon. As he checked around for any sign of hope, he noticed the distant clattering of water. If he couldn't find food the least he could do was fill up his canteen. 

He followed the sound through the thicket, passing the trees as he approached a small river. He dropped his pack, throwing off his shoes before stepping into the cool, clear water. He rolled his pants legs up, walking further in, enjoying the refreshing sensation. Something brushed against his leg, as Sylvain noticed fish swimming past him, frantically dodging him as they made their way downstream. Sylvain's stomach growled again, an idea popping into his head. He may not know how to hunt, but any idiot could fish. Or, at least that's what Ingrid always told him. 

He rushed back to his pack, retrieving his sword. He had read about how some cultures used spears to catch fish, surely it wouldn't be that much different than using a sword, right? Sylvain marched back into the water, eyeing the fish still peacefully moving along. He steadied his arm, pulling back to thrust his sword down onto what would be his dinner. He paused, waiting for exactly the right moment. He took a deep breath. Just a few more seconds....

He stabbed his sword through the water as fast as he could... deep into the rocks of the river, entirely missing the fish. The fish scrambled around the suddenness of it all, as Sylvain yanked his sword back out of the water. He was a little disappointed, but steeled himself to try again. He was just new to this, after a few more tries he'd master it. He re-positioned himself, tightening the grip on his sword as he prepared for his second chance. He lunged again, this time with more force. Once again he missed, almost toppling over into the water. He cried out in frustration, repeatedly stabbing into the water, determined to get something, anything. 

He spun around, trying to aim at any fish he could spot. Yet they avoided him every time. Sylvain felt his footing begin to slip as he made one last attempt, catching sight of a large trout heading his way. He plunged his sword into the water with such ferocity that it dived deep into the riverbank, causing him to lose his balance as he fell face-first into the river. He quickly sat up, now soaking wet, and still wildly unsuccessful. Sylvain stood up, pulling his sword free as he walked back to his belongings. Looks like dinner was going to be dried bread yet again. 

He filled up his canteen with river water, a cold breeze blowing through, giving him the chills. He looked up, the sky now fully red and pink with the light from the setting sun. First things first, he needed to find some shelter for the night, and start a fire. He peeked around, noticing the very edge of a building on the river-bend downstream. He picked up his bag, making his way down to investigate. It looked like an abandoned watermill, the wheel sitting firmly in place, covered in foliage, a few large holes in the roof. Not exactly a castle, but it would do for tonight. He cautiously approached the front door, creaking open as he pushed against it. The room was still furnished but clearly hadn't been used in years, the loose dust glittering in the early evening light. Sylvain stepped inside, lowering his belongings to the ground. 

"Don't move." Sylvain felt a blade against his neck, it's wielder standing behind him. Sylvain slowly raised his hands in surrender. "Who are you?" the person demanded. 

"I'm Sylvain, I was just passing through." He answered slowly.

"Then why are you armed?" The person demanded, Sylvain glancing down at his own sword.

"Would you believe me if I said to prevent moments like this?" Sylvain laughed nervously. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Turn around." The person ordered.

Sylvain did as he was told, slowly turning to face his attacker, expecting the worst kind of thug. But all he saw was a man slightly smaller than him, with raven-black hair and eyes of onyx, shining sharply back at him with suspicion. He had a pretty face, with a nasty glare, still holding his sword firmly against Sylvain's neck. The man looked him up and down.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked coldly.

"Why, do you think we went to school together or something?" Sylvain joked, the man pressing his sword ever so slightly closer to Sylvain's vital points. "Kidding, I'm kidding..." Sylvain mumbled nervously.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"I was just looking for a place to spend the night. I didn't think this place was... occupied." Sylvain explained. "I can find somewhere else to stay."

The man hesitated, before inching his sword back away. "No, I don't think you'll be able to get far in those wet clothes." He placed his sword back in it's sheath. "I don't mind sharing this place with someone, but if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to take you out." He threatened.

"Yes sir." Sylvain agreed, slowly picking his stuff up from the floor and moving to the other side of the room, keeping a sharp eye on his temporary housemate. The other man returned to the darkened corner he had been hiding in, nestling in with his own pack of belongings. The logical part of Sylvain told him he should get the hell out of there, who could possibly stay the night with someone who tried to kill them? But Sylvain found himself unable to leave, and unable to tear his gaze away from him.

"What're you staring at?" He demanded, noticing Sylvain watching him. 

"Oh, uh..." Sylvain stuttered. "I was just wondering what I should call you."

"You won't need to call me anything." The man answered bluntly. "You're just spending the night here, this isn't boarding school."

Apparently the man's sword wasn't the only sharp thing about him. "Sorry, just thought I'd ask." Sylvain replied, wiping off some of the dust on the old bed. 

The man looked away, huddling himself up. "...Felix. My name is Felix." 

Sylvain turned back to face him, surprised by the sudden change in heart. "...Nice to meet you, Felix." He replied. Silence filled the air as Sylvain shivered, his wet clothes still clinging to his body. He spotted a nearby fireplace. "Hey, do you mind if I get a fire going? I feel like I'm about to freeze to death." 

"Be my guest." Felix replied, Sylvain quickly tossing some logs into the fireplace, searching in his bag for some flint. "How did you get so wet in the first place?" He asked coldly.

"Oh... I was... fishing." Sylvain answered sheepishly, kneeling in front of the logs as tried to get the fire going.

"Fishing?" Felix asked suspiciously. "How did you get soaking wet fishing?" 

Sylvain blew on the small flame, as it slowly spread over the wood. "Yeah... I, uh, almost caught this huge fish, but it was too strong for me and it knocked me into the water." Sylvain flashed Felix a smile, trying to play it cool.

"So you didn't catch anything but just ended up drenched, is what you're telling me." Felix summarized.

Sylvain stood up, unbuttoning his shirt. "Well, in a sense, yes."

"You mean in the sense of what actually happened." Felix rebutted. 

Sylvain sighed, pulling off his shirt, hanging it on the mantle to dry before sitting in front of the fire. "You really don't mince words, do you?" 

Felix reached into his bag, pulling out some jerky. "Well, Mr. Fisherman, I've got some food if you don't mind sharing, seeing as you missed your huge catch today." He tossed it to Sylvain, who caught it and stared at it with wide eyes. 

"T-thanks." Sylvain said, biting into it. It was still so savory, so much better than the dried bread in his own bag. 

"Take it as an apology for the rude welcome." Felix explained. 

"Well, apology accepted." Sylvain grinned, finishing it off as fast as he could get it down. The fire had grown into a healthy size, crackling and as it warmed the room. Sylvain glanced back over at Felix. "Why did you threaten me like that? If you don't mind me asking."

Felix stretched his legs out, leaning against the wall. "I'm just trying to get away from everything, and there are people who don't want me to go." He explained. "That's all I'm going to say about it."

"Sounds like we're in the same boat." Sylvain confessed. "Where are you headed?"

Felix paused, unsure if he should answer. "...The southern border. But I don't know this land, so I keep getting turned around." 

"That's where I'm heading too." Sylvain explained, walking back over to his bag, pulling out his map and spreading it on the floor in front of Felix. "We're a few miles southwest of the capital city," He explained, guiding his finger along the route. "I was going to head to Garrag Mach and cross over the border there. Since it's where the countries meet, there will be too many travelers to be spotted, and so it'll be easier to make it to the Adrestrian Empire without being discovered."

"Garrag Mach, huh..." Felix stared down at the map, clearly trying to memorize it.

"Hey, why don't we go together?" Sylvain offered without thinking.

"What? Why?" Felix argued.

"Well... we're going the same direction, right? And I've got the map to lead us there." Sylvain pointed out. "And traveling together means we'll be less likely to be attacked by bandits, and we can share supplies and look out for each other."

"You do realize I tried to kill you a few minutes ago, right?" Felix retorted. "Are you sure you want to travel with someone like that?" 

"Well, you didn't kill me, right?" Sylvain contested. "Maybe we met up for a reason, maybe we're supposed to travel together. Call it destiny." Sylvain knew he was gasping at straws. He couldn't figure out why he was so adamant on convincing Felix to come with him. But there was an innocent glint in Felix's eyes that was drawing him in. 

Felix stared him down, weighing his options. "...Fine. But only to Garrag Mach. After that you're on your own." 

"Deal." Sylvain stuck his hand out, Felix hesitating before taking it. "Look forward to working with you, _partner_."

"Call me that again and I'll steal the map in your sleep and go by myself." Felix warned. 

"Duly noted." Sylvain pulled back, walking back over to his place next to the fire. He could feel Felix's eyes on him, trying to figure him out. Sylvain still wasn't sure why he'd offered it either. For all he knew, Felix could seriously rob him or kill him in his sleep, although he felt a deep-seated sense of faith that he wouldn't. Besides, Garrag Mach was still a long ways off, and he was grateful for the company, even if it was in the form of a sharp-tongued pretty boy. 


	3. Along The Way

Sylvain fought to keep up with Felix’s pace. How could someone so short be so quick? He understood that time was of the essence, but was there really such a need to almost run through the woods? Sylvain felt his foot get caught under a tree root, tripping him as he panted for breath.

“Can we take a break, please?” Sylvain begged, Felix already a good ways ahead of him. Felix turned, sighing in annoyance before walking back to Sylvain.

“Have you ever walked in the woods before?” He scolded, Sylvain sitting against the tree.

“Well… no. But I also never needed to before.” Sylvain defended.

"You must have led a sheltered life." Felix teased.

"You have no idea." He grinned, thinking back on his time locked away in the castle. Life out in the woods was hard, but it was leagues better than being a soulless puppet. Though to be on the safe side, he decided to keep his full identity a secret from Felix. He didn't want to risk Felix turning him over to the King's Guards. And it's not like Felix had any intention of sharing his life story either.

Sylvain began looking through his bag for a light snack and water. But all he could come up with were crumbs and a near-empty canteen. “Hey, Felix, how much food do you have left?”

Felix checked his own pack, shaking his head. “Not a lot. Especially since someone’s been snacking on it every chance he gets.” He shot a teasing glance at Sylvain, as he pulled out the map. Tomas told him to avoid the towns, but they had been traveling for over a week now, and according to the map, they were deep in the country. One little excursion should be safe.

“There’s a village not too far from here,” Sylvain noticed, pointing it out on the map to Felix. “We could stop there and pick up some supplies.”

Felix groaned in uncertainty. “I’d prefer avoiding towns if we can.”

“I know, but we’re not going to last much longer if we don’t restock, pretty soon we’ll be out in open country and we won’t have the chance.” Sylvain explained, rolling the map back up. Felix still was not convinced. “We could keep a low profile, be in and out as fast as we can.”

“Fine. But we’re out of there before sundown, got it?” Felix yielded.

“Deal.” Sylvain grinned, getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. “Well, there’s no time to waste!” He chimed merrily.

“I am definitely going to regret this, aren’t I?” Felix moaned, following Sylvain in the direction of the village.

The village was bustling with the crowds of the midday market, shopkeepers announcing their wares from all directions. Felix hated it already. But Sylvain was shining in excitement, making short work of their quest for supplies, darting from stand to stand. He passed around his smiles like candy, exchanging sweet words with all of the people working the stands, lowering their defenses as he haggled their prices down. 

Before long they had bread, dried meat, and a few vegetables, filling their packs, and only a small portion of their money spent. Sylvain's face beamed with joy as he munched on an apple he had bought himself as a treat, as Felix trudged along behind him, completely exhausted.

"You alright there, buddy?" Sylvain asked, concerned about the fatigued look on Felix's face.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to talking with so many people at once." Felix explained.

"Well, I think we're done supply shopping for now." Sylvain reassured. He spotted a nearby inn, it's entrance crowded by folks seeking a temporary respite from the marketplace, the scent of fresh cooked meat wafting through the air. Sylvain grinned, grabbing Felix's arm and leading him to it. "Let's take a quick rest and grab a hot meal while we're here!" He suggested happily.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Felix warned, trying to pull himself free.

"No one will recognize us in a crowd like this, plus it's been so long since I had a full hot meal! Just this once, please?" He turned, giving Felix a pleading expression. 

"Fine. But just one quick meal." Felix sighed. "I don't want to spend much more time out and about like this."

"Thank you!" Sylvain threw his arm around Felix, half-dragging him into the inn. 

The place was bustling, filled with the sounds of shouting and laughter. Sylvain was right, no one could recognize them in this chaos. Sylvain guided Felix to a vacant table near the back, settling in as he flagged down a barmaid. "What can I get for you two gentlemen today?" She asked brightly.

"We'll take whatever you recommend, I'm sure you know what's best served here." Sylvain complimented, the girl blushing slightly.

"Well, the roast chicken is pretty popular, it's normally five coins for a plate, but for you two gentlemen, I'm sure I can take it down to three." She offered, Sylvain pulling out his coin purse and handed over the money.

"So not just the face of an angel, but the heart of one as well." He flashed her another smile as she hurried off to get their food, Sylvain turning back to face Felix, a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Why do you do that?" Felix demanded bluntly.

Sylvain blinked at him a few times. "Do what?"

"Not say what you're thinking." Felix replied. "You always act like you're so sweet and nice, but that's not what you really think, is it?"

"O-of course it's what I think." Sylvain countered, feeling his stomach drop. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but your voice sounds different when you try and compliment everyone. It's the same sound as when I first met you." Felix explained. "It sounds like you're hiding something." 

Sylvain paused, unsure of what to say. "Two roasted chicken dinners!" The barmaid interjected, setting the food down in front of them. "Enjoy your meal!" She darted back off into the crowd as quickly as she came, as Felix began to eat.

Sylvain poked at his food. "I guess it was just always like this for me." He mumbled. "When I was a kid I was always second to my brother, so I tried my best to be the kid everyone wanted me to be. I took the classes they told me to take, read the books they told me to read, said the things they wanted me to say. I never really had much of a chance to think for myself." Sylvain was quiet for a moment, looking down at his plate. "Running away was the first thing I've ever done for myself." Felix stared at him, as Sylvain looked up, flashing him a sad smile. "But let's just hurry up and eat, I know you wanted to get out of here." 

Felix said nothing, and the rest of their meal was spent in silence, an awkwardness lying between them. They finished their dinners, grabbing their belongings and headed back outside. The sun was already beginning to set, and the crowd had begun to scatter back to their homes. Sylvain hurried ahead, Felix following behind, moving strangely slow as they continued back towards the forest, his gaze fixated on the path beneath his feet. "Come on, Felix! We have to make camp before nightfall." Sylvain called out.

Felix walked closer to him, finally looking up at him. "You know, no matter what anyone says, I prefer the sound of your voice when you're being honest with yourself. And from now on, you should really focus on living for yourself." He announced, locking eyes with Sylvain before passing him on the path. Sylvain felt his heart tighten in his chest as he rushed to catch up with him. 


	4. Dangers on the Path

Felix tossed a log on the fire, adjusting the fish he was roasting over it. Sylvain looked over the map, plotting out the rest of their journey. "At the rate we're traveling, we should reach Garreg Mach in a week." He mentioned, Felix taking a seat and cleaning his sword.

"One more week..." Felix repeated. "Then we're finally free." Sylvain looked up at the night sky, the infinite stars above him.

"Free... I never thought we'd make it this far." He confessed, putting the map away.

"It does feel pretty unreal." Felix agreed, getting up to pull the fully-cooked fish from the fire, passing one to Sylvain. "I'm surprised we haven't had much resistance. Two weeks on the road, you'd think we'd at least run into bandits or something."

"I thought so too... But I'm not complaining." Sylvain smirked. "Maybe we're just blessed by fate on this journey. Meeting each other, safe travels, everything seems to be falling into place." He took a bite of his dinner, Felix looking out into the woods.

"I don't know... It almost feels too easy." He muttered. "I don't think I'll be able to rest easy until we make it to the monastery."

Sylvain paused. "Hey... what are you planning to do after we cross the border?" He asked timidly.

Felix poked at the fire with a stick. "...I think I'm going to head to the ocean."

"The ocean?" Sylvain asked. "Why the ocean?"

"I've spent a few years on boats before, it's hard work, but it's good work." Felix explained.

"Oh, so you were in the navy?" Sylvain clarified.

"...Not exactly. We focused more on... privateering." Felix explained.

Sylvain almost dropped his food, his mouth agape with awe. "...You were a pirate?"

"Kind of." Felix answered, taking a bite of his food.

"How can you be "kind of" a pirate?" Sylvain demanded.

"When I was a kid, my family sent me overseas as an envoy to a foreign kingdom. We were attacked along the way, and I was taken prisoner to be held for ransom. But I managed to convince them to let me work and train with them, and afterwards they struck a deal with my family to be commissioned as privateers." Felix elaborated, speaking as calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

Sylvain stared at him in amazement. "Wow... living life as a pirate... It's the complete opposite from my childhood." He looked down at his hands. "My whole life was walled up in a castle, never seeing the world for myself. Living life on the high seas, with the wind at my back and the world ahead... It all sounds like a dream."

Felix paused. "You could always come with me, you know."

Sylvain looked up at him. "What?"

"Come with me to the ocean, we can hop on a boat and never look back. It's hard work, and I'm not sure if a sheltered boy like you could survive, but if you wanted to join me, I won't stop you." Felix looked out into the forest, his voice sincere.

Sylvain felt his chest grow tight with excitement, and another emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. "That sounds incredible. I'll think about it." Sylvain replied, smiling at Felix.

"Whatever. It's late, and I'm going to sleep. You should too." Felix instructed, moving to his sleeping mat, laying down, facing away from Sylvain.

Sylvain sighed contently, moving over to his own resting place. "Hey, Felix?" He called out quietly.

"What is it?" Felix answered sharply.

"Thank you."

The birds chirped merrily in the bright early morning sunshine, the pair continuing on their path south. Sylvain marched behind Felix, no longer struggling to keep up with his pace. Whether he has sped up or Felix had slowed down in the two weeks they'd been on the run, he wasn't sure. But it was nice to be able to keep up with him, it helped him feel less alone on the journey. But something seemed off about today, Felix nervously glancing around, keeping silent as they walked.

"Something on your mind?" Sylvain asked playfully, trying to relieve the tension. 

Felix shook his head. "Something's not right." He replied bluntly. "I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching us."

Sylvain looked around, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. "What, do you think you jinxed us last night when you said we haven't had any trouble?"

Felix stopped, turning around. "Shut up, I'm trying to listen." He growled.

Sylvain sighed. "Felix, don't you think you're being a little bit paranoid-"

"GET DOWN!" Felix yelled, tackling Sylvain to the ground as an arrow flew directly past where his chest had been. Felix sprung back up, drawing his knife as Sylvain turned to see the archer that was attacking them draw their bow again, this time aiming it at Felix. Felix lowered his stance, bracing himself for the next shot. The archer fired, Felix smoothly diving out of the way. In the second as the archer drew his bow for the third time, Felix threw his knife, stabbing the man in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, dropping his bow as Felix sprinted towards him. Sylvain climbed back up to his feet, in shock at how quickly it had all happened. 

Felix quickly caught up to the man grabbing him and tossing him to the ground, pinning him down. Sylvain rushed to his side, looking on in speechless fear. "Why were you following us?" Felix demanded. The man said nothing, looking at them both with disdain. "Why did you attack us?" Felix questioned more fiercely, shaking the man. 

Sylvain looked on, unsure of what to do, his stomach churning at the sight of it. "Felix, calm down..." He mumbled, trying to get control of the situation.

"He just tried to kill us!" Felix protested, refusing to let go of his grip. He pulled his knife free of the man's shoulder, holding the bloody blade against his throat. "Answer me! Who are you, and why were you attacking us?"

The man stared back at Felix, his face unyielding even under threat of death. Sylvain reached out, grabbing Felix's shoulder. "Felix, drop the knife, please...." He begged.

Felix shrugged off Sylvain's touch, refusing to back down. "Last chance, tell me who you are, or I'll end you right here." He threatened, the coldness in his voice sending shivers down Sylvain's spine. 

Sylvain yanked Felix back. "That's enough, Felix!" He ordered. The man saw his chance, breaking free of Felix's grip enough to slam his knee into Felix's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Sylvain grasped Felix's limp body as the man climbed free from underneath Felix, running back into the forest. Felix coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"You fucking idiot!" He reprimanded. "That man just tried to kill us and you let him get away!"

"I'm sorry," Sylvain apologized. "I just... didn't like seeing you like that."

Felix stood up, wiping the dirt from his clothes. "One thing you need to learn, is that not everyone is going to spare you, just because you spare them." He instructed coldly, walking away. Sylvain looked down, defeated, spotting the bow the man had dropped. He picked it up, the markings on it strangely familiar, dropping it in fear as he realized what it was. "Hurry up! We need to get a move on in case that guy had any friends." Felix ordered. Sylvain slowly stood up, staring at the ground as he followed behind Felix. He felt his heart grow cold as he knew the emblem on the bow belonged to the Royal House of Faerghus, the very place he had been so desperate to escape. 


	5. A Plot Unseen

Sylvain walked slowly behind Felix, who was taking his time making sure the coast was clear as they moved along the forest floor. He could not get his mind off of the man who had attacked them, or more specifically, the fact he was wielding a royal bow. Those were only issued to soldiers in the Royal Army. There was no way a normal bandit would just have one on hand. But why would the Royal Army be trying to kill them? Did he truly betray Dimitri when he ran away? But Dimitri wasn't the kind of man to kill for no reason. Sylvain looked up at Felix. A chill ran down his spine. Did Dimitri think he was kidnapped? If that was the case, Felix was in grave danger as long as they were together.

"Sylvain. Hey, Sylvain!" Felix called, snapping him back into the moment.

"Sorry... what is it?" Sylvain replied quietly. Felix looked him up and down.

"You're not still spooked from earlier, are you?" Felix asked. "It was just a rogue bandit, and not a very bright one either, trying to take both of us on by himself."

"Y-yeah. Right." Sylvain nodded.

"That being said, we should probably avoid towns until we get to the border. We're only a few days out, we should have enough supplies to last til then." Felix proposed, Sylvain nodding in agreement. Felix walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, we just got to keep moving."

Sylvain gave Felix a small smile. "Thanks." Felix turned back, continuing on forward. Sylvain watched him walk on, a deep seed of guilt buried in his chest.

Dimitri stormed into the throne room, the court murmuring fearfully to themselves as he turned to face them. "It has been two weeks since Lord Sylvain has gone missing, and yet we still have no sign of him." He announced coldly. "Let it be known that if any harm has fallen on my cousin, it will be avenged tenfold!"

The crowd whispered to each other, huddling away from his sight. Tomas stepped forward. "Your majesty, I fear that I may know what happened to the young lord." He declared, pulling out a piece of fabric from his pockets.

"Then speak!" Dimitri howled, narrowing his eyes on the tutor.

"Your majesty, this was found under the young lord's bed." He handed it to Dimitri, the yellow cloth bearing a symbol of a deer. "It is part of the uniform of a Leinchester mercenary." He paused. "I'm afraid Lord Sylvain has been captured by the Leinchester Alliance." 

Dimitri looked it over. "The Leinchester Alliance? But they were set to send one of their noble sons to marry Sylvain, there's no reason to kidnap him."

"I fear that may be the most terrifying aspect of it all." Tomas suggested. "By making such arrangements, it allowed them to send soldiers under the guise of protection for their noble son, but I fear their goal was to take Sylvain for ransom, or worse, to cause harm to your majesty. I cannot speak for sure, but this appears to be an act of aggression towards your majesty by taking your beloved cousin."

Dimitri hesitated. "There is too little evidence to suggest this is the work of the Alliance. I will send a messenger to our diplomat in the House Riegan to see if they know of any suspicious activity. In the meantime, summon the army. I want every village, every town, every last tree in the forest to be searched. Sylvain will be found, I don't care how long it takes, or how many men I must use. No one in this kingdom will rest until he is home safe!" Dimitri stared over the crowd. "Court is dismissed."

The crowd hurried out of the room, Ingrid holding back until only she and Dimitri remained. She slowly approached him. "Dima, do you really think Sylvain's in danger?" She asked timidly.

Dimitri collapsed onto the throne. "I don't know what to think." He confessed. "I just... I just want to know what happened. I want to know he's alright."

"We all do." Ingrid agreed. "It doesn't feel the same without him here."

"I'd do anything to have him back." Dimitri sighed. "I shouldn't have tried to force him into marriage like that. Maybe he'd still be here if I didn't."

"You did what you thought was best." Ingrid argued. "But all we can do now is wait and pray. That he'll come home soon, and he'll come home safe."

"You're right. It's just... if anything happens to him, I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself." Dimitri's voice cracked, Ingrid rushing to his side to embrace him.

Tomas walked down the hall, turning into a hidden corridor, away from prying eyes. A man peeked out from the shadows as Tomas approached him. "Is it done yet?" Tomas demanded.

"Unfortunately not." The man admitted. "Our assassin was intercepted, it seems that the young lord picked up a companion along the way. He was the one to stop us from completing the task."

"I don't care how many extra people you have to kill." Tomas growled. "I need him dead, and soon, if my plan is to work."

"Understood. I'm sending more men to take care of it, they'll have it done in two days." The man nodded.

"Very well." Tomas sighed. "I will continue to convince the king from my end. All the pieces are in place, we just need the final spark to ignite the flame." The man nodded, disappearing down the darkened corridor. Tomas grinned to himself. "My apologizes, Lord Sylvain, but your name will go down in history as the death that sparked a war."


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

Sylvain stared up at the night sky, a million stars staring back at him. He glanced to Felix, curled up on his cot an arm's length away, his back facing him. "Are you still awake?" Sylvain asked softly.

"I would like not to be." Felix retorted.

"Oh... sorry." Sylvain apologized sheepishly.

"Well, go ahead and say it." Felix instructed. "Since we're both still awake."

"I was just wondering... we're going to reach the border by the day after tomorrow, right?" Sylvain paused. "...You don't think we're going to run into anymore trouble, do you?"

"What, like that bandit?" Felix turned around, a quizzical look on his face. "I can't say for sure, but we should be able to manage either way."

"If you say so..." Sylvain sighed.

"What happened to Mr. Blessed by Fate?" Felix asked, as Sylvain sensed a hint of concern. "It's not like you to be so pessimistic."

"I don't know." Sylvain replied solemnly. "I guess I'm still just rattled from the other day."

"Well you're gonna have to buck up if you want to join me on the high seas." Felix chuckled. "You'll have to face a lot more than a bandit or two on the open ocean."

"You're right." Sylvain yielded, Felix turning away again.

"And besides... you've got me here to protect you." Felix pointed out quietly.

Sylvain sat up. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Shut up and go to sleep." Felix ordered.

"Come on, don't be like that-" Sylvain whined, crawling over to nudge Felix. "Can you just say it one more time?"

"Okay." Felix sighed, looking up at Sylvain, their eyes locking. Sylvain's heart began to race as Felix took a deep breath. "Sylvain... SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP."

Felix's voice was loud and rigid, Sylvain pouting as he returned to his own sleeping space. He took one last peek at Felix before lying back down. He was praying that Felix was right, that there was nothing stopping them from reaching the border now that they had made it this far. But until Sylvain was certain of the bandit's origins, he still couldn't trust that Felix was safe with him, even after they cross the border. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach, wondering if it would be in Felix's best interests if they just parted ways like they had originally planned, or if Sylvain should just return home to his fate in exchange for Felix's safety. Either way, he still had a full day to think about it before they reached their destination. Sylvain closed his eyes, trying to get a least a little sleep before they had to press on.

"Hey, wake up. It's time to go." Felix shook Sylvain awake. Sylvain squinted in the early morning light, slowly pulling himself up. Felix was already packed and set, as usual. Sylvain quickly tried to catch up, gathering his pack together. He took a deep breath of the morning air, noticing a familiar, mucky scent. He looked up at the clouds above, all various shades of menacing gray.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Sylvain asked.

"Surely looks like it." Felix confirmed. "So we'd better hurry to find some better shelter if you don't want to get drenched."

Sylvain finished loading up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go." Sylvain announced. Felix nodded, beginning the march forward, his pace quicker than usual. Sylvain raced to catch up, his eyes glancing up at the sky repeatedly. He wondered how long they had until the rain would fall. The forest was unusually quiet, as if all the animals were hiding from the oncoming rain. But maybe it was his paranoia, but Sylvain felt uneasy as they hurried through the woods. "Hey, Felix..." Sylvain stopped.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Felix asked, turning back.

"No..." Sylvain mumbled, looking around.

"Well then, let's hurry. I don't want to get caught in the rain." Felix ordered.

"Wait," Sylvain insisted. "Something's wrong..."

Felix paused, listening to the sounds of the woods. "Sylvain... draw your sword." Felix instructed quietly, slowly making his way next to him. They stood back to back, looking deep into the woods. Sylvain drew his sword, the anxiety pounding in his chest. He spotted movement off in the distance, a figure passing between the trees before hiding out of view.

"Felix, on my left!" Sylvain called out, feeling Felix tense up behind him.

"There's one on my right." Felix answered. "Brace yourself."

He felt a few drops of rain falling on his skin. Sylvain tightened his grip on his sword as the figure in the trees, realizing his cover was blown, rushed out towards them, sword drawn. Felix pushed off to face his own attacker, as Sylvain blocked the mighty first swing of his adversary. The blow knocked him back, as he struggled to regain his footing before the man's sword slashed a second time. He dodged, tripping backwards on a fallen log. He stumbled to try and get up as the man's sword came down, missing Sylvain by a mere inch as it was embedded into the log. Sylvain rose to his feet and instinctively swung his sword, gashing the man's chest as he tried to free his sword. Sylvain panted as he looked down at his blood stained sword, the man he attacked slumping to the ground. The rain fell harder now, washing away the fresh blood that was staining the ground. Sylvain turned towards Felix, who was finishing off his own foe, smoothly disarming his opponent of his sword before stabbing him in the stomach.

Felix turned back to Sylvain. "You okay?" He asked, taking a few steps towards Sylvain. Sylvain nodded, walking towards him. His eyes caught movement behind Felix, spotting another man posed with a throwing knife, aimed directly at them.

"Felix!" Sylvain cried, shoving Felix out of the way as the man unleashed his weapon. It drove deeply into Sylvain's left shoulder as he screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Felix leapt to his feet to dispatch the third assailant. Sylvain braced himself as he placed his right hand on the blade, pulling it free. He felt the warmth of his own blood as it soaked through his shirt. Felix returned, his face twisted in fear and concern.

"Let me see," Felix insisted, pulling down Sylvain's shirt to see the wound. 

"Did you get him?" Sylvain asked, grunting through the pain.

"Yeah, of course. We need to get this treated." Felix looked up, the rain falling harder still. "We need to get out of the rain." Sylvain looked around, spotting a nearby rock hangover. Felix turned to see it too, quickly sliding over to Sylvain's right side, supporting him as he rose to his feet. "C'mon, we need to hurry." Felix instructed, helping guide Sylvain to their newfound shelter.

Felix gently set down Sylvain, resting him against the back of the rock. He dug through his bag, pulling out all his medical supplies, trying to find what he needed. "Are... are you okay?" Sylvain asked weakly, wincing through the pain.

"You're the one who's hurt, you idiot." Felix barked, finding the bandages. He turned back to Sylvain. "Shirt off, now."

Sylvain nodded, slowly taking it off, flinching in pain as he moved his injured shoulder. Felix noticed, reaching in to help. He set Sylvain's blood stain shirt on the ground. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Sylvain checked again.

"I already told you no!" Felix roared, pressing a piece of cloth hard against Sylvain's wound.

"That hurts-" Sylvain protested.

"Don't complain. You're lucky it just hit your shoulder." Felix growled, keeping pressure on the wound as his free hand began to wrap the bandage around his shoulder. "You're such a fucking idiot. Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Sylvain apologized.

"Not thinking is going to get you killed!" Felix reprimanded. "Goddammit, if that knife was just few inches lower you'd be a dead man." 

Sylvain could feel Felix's hands shaking as he tended to his wound. "I thought it was going to hit you." Sylvain explained.

"I can look after myself! You need to focus on staying out of danger like that! For fuck's sake, what the hell is wrong with you?" Felix continued to yell, as Sylvain looked away in shame. "I told you I was going to protect you and then you pull shit like this! What the hell am I supposed to do if you died because of me?" Sylvain noticed Felix's voice cracking, as he felt Felix's hands slow to a stop. Sylvain turned back, seeing Felix's face down-turned. Sylvain used his free hand to gently lift Felix's face, now completely covered in tears. "You're such a fucking idiot..." Felix muttered angrily through his tears.

Sylvain's heart pounded in his chest and he pulled Felix's face to his, kissing him softly. Felix's lips tasted like tears, trembling ever so slightly, but he did not fight Sylvain's touch. They broke apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "I"m sorry, I just... I just couldn't bear to see you get hurt." Sylvain whispered.

Felix pressed his head against Sylvain's chest. "I don't want to see you hurt either." He mumbled. Sylvain wrapped his good arm around Felix, feeling his back shake as Felix fought his tears.

"I'm sorry..." Sylvain whispered. A part of him felt overjoyed at the notion that Felix felt the same way he did, but deep inside he knew what he had to do. As long as Felix was with him, there would always be someone after them, someone trying to hurt Felix and return Sylvain to the kingdom. He knew that once they reached Garrag Mach, he would have to turn himself in. It was the only way to keep Felix safe.


End file.
